


Change Of Time

by geelincee



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, POV Scorpius Malfoy, Short One Shot, draco is a baby, where Albus and Scorpius go back in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geelincee/pseuds/geelincee
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy has told the truth.Turns out going back in time can cause more problems than he'd originally expected.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 35





	Change Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved the idea of Draco and Scorpius having a really close bond because of Draco's hard relationship with Lucius. I think Draco would have wanted the exact opposite for Scorpius as what he'd gotten when he was young, he wants Scorpius to feel loved and safe. I loved the dynamic and explored it! Enjoy, I guess x

Scorpius wrapped his arms around his legs as he pulled them up to his chest, it was chilly out and after leaving in such a hurry, he’d forgotten to grab his cloak. He trembled slightly as hot tears ran silently down his face. The face Albus had pulled - it haunted his memory so achingly. Scorpius was grateful he’d ran out of the Hufflepuff common room when he did, after all, it wasn’t like he was  _ meant _ to be in there in the first place. Though he was also pleased that he didn’t have to hear a word leave his friends mouth, he presumed that it would’ve only made the burn more severe. 

Albus’ face had expressed a thousand words and Scorpius just couldn’t help but mentally rewatch the scene over and over, so much that the tears that had once scorched his pale skin became sharp as a sensation of loneliness washed over him. He’d promised himself he wouldn’t do the exact thing he’d done just moments ago -  _ he wouldn’t give his heart to anyone.  _ But, he had, and there was nothing he could do except watch as Albus crushed it between his fingers like it was poisoned. It had been a slip of the tongue, a spew of the moment kind of thing, but, Merlin, had it cost the young Malfoy greatly. 

Under such circumstances, Scorpius hadn’t heard the footsteps that gently slithered up behind him, nor had he noticed the prying sixth-year drop down beside him. Though, when he did, Scorpius winced slightly and turned his face away, avoiding the male from seeing his tear stained face. The smaller boy clawed at his skin, trying to eradicate the marks of the internal pain that mocked him so unpleasantly upon his cheeks but, in the eyes of the most cunning man he’d ever known, it was almost impossible to hide the evidence of his shattered heart. 

The silence surrounding the two was uncomfortable, neither knew what to say or how to approach the other. It was like they were strangers, meeting for the first time in such poor conditions. Hesitantly, Scorpius stole a look at the hushed individual to his left. His face was void of any emotion, leaving only a withdrawn, anxious look in his eyes. He stared ahead at the Black Lake as if it held the answers that he was desperate to uncover, it fascinated Scorpius more than he’d like to admit. The fifth-year shivered, however, when the males’ pair of eerily similar eyes landed on his own. 

“What? Got something to say, have you?” he spat, a scowl on his face. 

“N-No, I-I…” Scorpius tried, how could he possibly speak back to the man that, in years to come, would be his father? He took a deep breath, flustered by how strange the situation was. His father wasn’t the man he knew him to be. He didn’t smile at Scorpius with love so powerful, it made him want to cuddle up beside him and watch the snowfall outside the Manor’s windows. He didn’t soothe Scorpius’ soft, blonde locks as he cried because he was afraid of the thunder. He didn’t rock him to sleep when they felt the wards being attacked by wizards who, despite their trial’s, still believed the Malfoy family were Death Eaters. 

_ Death Eater.  _

The term whirled around Scorpius’ mind like a tornado as he stared at Draco Malfoy. It only occurred to him then what the faraway look in his father’s eye held. Draco was in his sixth year. His father had been branded with the mark of the dark side. It was the year his father always refrained from talking about. Though, now looking into the irises of the same eyes he’d always adored looking into as a child, Scorpius realised why his father never spoke of such a time. It truly was the most unfortunate year of his life. 

“W-What are you doing out here?” the young boy asked.

“Nothing that concerns you.” 

“Well then, why are you sitting with me?” he questioned, rather curious as to why the older Malfoy had come anywhere near him. 

“Sitting with you? This so happens to be  _ my  _ spot, Merlin knows how someone like  _ you _ found it,” Malfoy declared, his irritated eyes set on the smaller male who looked oddly familiar. 

“If you must know, my  _ father _ showed me this spot!” Scorpius mentioned with a pout before realising what he’d confessed to Draco. He’d hoped Malfoy would leave the comment unnoticed and move onto another shallow remark but Scorpius knew his father, he knew such a response would not be left to be swallowed by the wind. 

“Your father, huh?” he questioned, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. Though such a face didn’t last long, it was, instead, quickly replaced by one of detachment, as if young Draco was remembering something,  _ “You two sound close.”  _

__ Scorpius silenced as he froze up. He wasn’t sure what it was he should say, he certainly didn’t want to give himself away that easily, Albus had reminded him time and time again to stay surreptitious. However, as Scorpius looked at his father, a troubled look stretched across his face, his eyes glossy - despite Draco realising - the future Malfoy broke. 

“He’s a little rough around the edges and he can be pretty intimidating sometimes but…  _ he’s mine, _ d’you know what I mean?” Scorpius started with a deep breath, “Since mother died, it’s been just me and him and  _ he’s everything to me _ . The truth is, I don’t need Harry Potter to know what a hero looks like because he’s  _ my  _ hero and I think he always will be…” 

An unfamiliar emotion passed over Draco’s face, a hint of pride with a dash of happiness. It was as if he knew Scorpius was talking about him on the inside but he just wasn’t aware of the situation yet. Scorpius smiled faintly, suddenly feeling much better after talking with his father, before looking down at his twiddling thumbs. Beside him, Malfoy cleared his throat, trying to prevent grieving tears from flowing down his face. 

“It’s late, you should get back to your chambers,” Draco choked out, blinking back the agony. 

“What about you?” Scorpius asked, concerned for his father. 

“Enough of that,  _ off to bed, Scorpius _ ,” he ordered, making Scorpius catch a glimpse of his future self. 

“Oh… erm, okay? G’night, Malfoy….” Draco nodded, watching the younger boy stand and pat down his trousers. As the young Ravenclaw began to walk away, he felt something move around from the inside of his trouser pocket. Curious, Scorpius reached into the fabric and pulled out the forgotten item he’d placed into his uniform the day he’d received it - it was the one thing that he carried everywhere with him. Looking back toward the behind of his future father, Scorpius smiled faintly. He gazed fondly between the two most valuable things in his life as his unconscious mind made a decision. 

Draco was in such a predicament, one that would cause him masses of pain in the future. Draco Malfoy needed an anchor, a heavy one that would keep him from drowning and Scorpius was positive that he could be that very thing. At that moment, he wasn’t afraid of the consequences, he just wanted to do what his father had always done for him -  _ protect him.  _ Subtly, Scorpius dropped his most prized possession next to Malfoy before shuffling away, back to his room.

After he was sure he’d disappeared, Draco allowed the tears to fall from his eyes. There was something so familiar about Scorpius MacCarthy it was almost terrifying. Looking to his right, Draco picked up an old polaroid Scorpius had placed down beside him before he left. Malfoy knew he’d left it for him and was curious as to why. In the moving snapshot, an older male held a child in his arms after throwing him effortlessly into the air. 

Draco, somehow, could hear the laughter that emerged from the child as he flew through the air, it made his eyes flutter shut in glee. Malfoy watched the photograph over and over, admiring how the man brought his child close to him, after catching him in his arms, as if he were the most precious thing in his world. He was enchanted by the way the small boy placed his tiny hands on the man’s cheeks, their foreheads gently connecting seconds after.

At first, Draco assumed the moving photograph was of him and his father before a time he could clearly recall, though, after studying the moving memory closer, he concluded differently. His father had never smiled like that, not with such admiration in his eyes. His father had never thrown Draco into the air and caught him with such ease. His father had never loved him the way the man in the photo loved that little boy. Curious, Draco averted his eyes to the left-hand corner of the polaroid. There, written in handwriting that was much too familiar;  **_S &D, my Patronus Charm._ **


End file.
